


Insatiable

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Series: You and I [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass to Mouth, Daddy Kink, Kylo Ren is a loud whorey bottom who needs a dick in him at all times, M/M, Phone Sex, Space Husbands, Top Hux, any set up here exists specifically for porn, bottom kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the most dire of circumstances can stop them wanting each other.  Set in the same universe as "Anchors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandalorianmedjai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/gifts).



> Look - I don't even have an excuse anymore. All I know is that Alice is an enabler and since she is my trash mom, I have to listen to her. This one is for you bab <33333

            Hux dreams of the sea.

            The sand is hot and dry under his legs where he sits on the shore and the sun cooks his skin; freckles by the hundred multiply across his skin.  Each waves comes to his feet but never seems to touch him and yet, Hux feels the pull of each one.  Low in his gut, and growing stronger every time one rolls back out into the ocean.  Hux can’t move, anchored to his spot on the sand and incapable of doing nothing but watching the waves go in, out, in, out-

            When he actually feels wetness on his skin, he wakes with a start.

            It’s absolutely sweltering in his bedroom, even though the curtains are drawn tight and no sunlight can get in.  Hux groans, flat on his back and Kylo’s arm thrown across his chest.  Between the heat and his husband’s close proximity, the heat is easily explained.  He pushes the covers down and draws breath – but the heaviness in the pit of his stomach is still there.

            Hux looks down – it’s not sweat that has seeped through the dark blue fabric of his boxers.  For a moment the thinks he’s wet himself in his sleep and God, what an _awful_ thing to wake up to.

            Except he doesn’t smell the acrid pong of urine.  In fact, he smells nothing but sleep sweat and the lingering incense that Kylo had burned as they fell asleep the previous night.

            With growing curiosity he reaches down and lifts up the waistband, expecting to see the remains of an orgasm sticking to the silk of his underwear.

            Instead, there’s nothing but his cock, flushed red and leaking an absolutely _obscene_ amount of precome.  Hux doesn’t breathe for a moment, doesn’t move, just watches his cock throb with every heartbeat and add to the sticky, clear mess that’s making his red pubic hair lay flat to his skin.

            Careful to not wake Kylo yet, he pulls his boxers down so that they’re tucked under his balls.  His cock now points towards his face and his balls are loose, as much from the heat as from the arousal.  Hux runs the tip of his index finger from the base of his cock to the tip, his foreskin not even moving as he touches over it.  That one little motion drives him _crazy_ – and the moan is loud enough to make Kylo wake up.

            “Morning, baby” Kylo murmurs into his ear – Hux shivers as hot breath makes his neck sweat more and Kylo mouths at his jaw.  He starts to reach for Hux’s cock and Hux doesn’t have it in him to tell him to stop.

            “Good… good morning, Kylo.”  Hell, it still feels like the middle of the night.  Hux doesn’t fucking care – he’s been awake for not even a full two minutes and he’s already got his husband’s insatiable hands on him.

            Hux feels something warm and solid against his leg and looks over – Kylo’s just as hard as he is, his cock barely contained in the tight confines of his boxer briefs.  Hux reaches for him and rubs the outline of it – the noise Kylo makes is absolutely musical.  Hux can feel the damp of precome through the fabric and he rubs his thumb over the slit, derailing his husband’s journey to his mouth for a kiss.

            “I think… I think it’s a little too early for cruel and unusual punishment, don’t you Hux?”  Kylo grits his teeth as Hux reaches into his fly and draws him out, Kylo’s cock hot and huge in his hand.  He moves his thumb to tease at his frenulum piercing; Kylo got rid of his Prince Albert about a year ago in favor of something more discrete.  Either way, it’s still very easy to play Kylo, and all Hux has to do is put a little pressure on it and he’s singing very, very sweetly for Hux.

            “Never to early, darling.”  Hux doesn’t let go of Kylo’s cock as he rolls over on top of him, pushing the covers off of him.  Kylo’s legs are spread for Hux to settle against, cock to cock as he replaces Hux’s hand with his own. Hux brings Kylo up for a kiss, both hands on his face as he quickly takes in Kylo’s tattooed body right before their mouths touch.

            This is the sort of kiss that Hux thought was only done in porn for the benefit of the camera – as it turns out, this is just how Kylo kisses, and has done ever since they got married six years ago.  Never mind that Kylo was a porn star at one point – it was just as genuine on screen as it is now, here in their dark, oven-like bedroom with absolutely nothing to-

            Hux’s phone blasts the overture to _Die Meistersinger_ and Hux really, really wants to ignore it; he’s sucking on Kylo’s tongue right now and they’re both soaked with precome so no, he doesn’t want to answer that, even though he knows _precisely_ who it is. 

            Snoke is the only one with that ringtone, because Hux absolutely despises _Meistersinger._

            Kylo puts his other arm around him and draws Hux down, just in case Hux is thinking about changing his mind about leaving him there.

            The phone rings again and it’s somehow louder this time – Kylo’s got Hux in a very, very good spot, both of them as hard as they can be and Hux could honestly come in the next ten seconds if Kylo would just _move a little faster_ –

            The phone stops – which means he now has a voicemail.  Snoke is not the sort of person to do leave one, and Hux now knows he’s in trouble.

            Kylo looks up at him and sighs.  “Only because I know it’s important.”  He lets go of Hux and God he’s mad right now – for one, it’s not even six o’clock yet and two, he and Kylo have barely had time to be intimate for the last week.  That end of quarter crunch always has him working insane hours and the middle of summer is their busiest time of year.

            Hux listens to the voicemail and it’s of course worse than bad – one of their shipments has been tied up in Tangier, the entire ship held hostile by pirates.  In four years of being CEO, this is the first time he’s had this particular situation on his hands.  Hux listens in disbelief, his hand over his eyes and his cock still achingly hard.

            It’s with immense regret that he hangs up and looks at Kylo.

            “I have to go.”  Hux gets up and lets his boxers drop to the floor, very much aware of Kylo’s appreciative gaze on his body.  It’s still hot and yep, the air conditioning is off again – the building’s been having issues since late spring and Hux is tired of dealing with it.

            “Can I at least shower with you?”  Kylo starts to get up and slides his underwear the rest of the way off, his cock bouncing between his legs as he comes to stand in front of Hux.

            Hux caresses Kylo’s tattooed and pierced hips, wanting more than anything to put his mouth and hands all over his husband’s body – he knows the last week has been rough on Kylo too – them not having full access to each other is tough at best.  “I… I can’t, Kylo, I… I have to go negotiate with pirates.”

            Kylo’s dark eybrows go up in genuine surprise. “You’re kidding.”

            “Unfortunately, no.  I don’t have a fucking _clue_ as to…”  Hux gets a clean towel from the closet and goes into the bathroom.  “I’m sorry, Kylo, I honestly don’t know what to do.”  For just a moment, he wishes his father was still alive to give him some sort of advice.   ( _Be a man, Armitage, and deal with it._ )

            Hux quashes that fantast as quickly as it springs up – there’s no need to make his day worse than it already is.

            Kylo reaches for Hux’s hands and rubs his thumbs over his knuckles. Ignoring the fact that two minutes ago they were ready to devour each other.  “You’ve got this, Hux.  I know you do.”  He bends down to give Hux another kiss and Hux lets him stand there a minute too long, their cocks brushing each other and making strings of precome between them.

            “About this…” Kylo whispers as he gestures between them.

            “I want to do this together – I know it’s a lot to ask but-”

            “I can hold on.  You know I can.”  Kylo uses one hand to brush Hux’s longish hair back from his forehead; he’s been enjoying looking shaggy for a while now, complete with a beard that has left a nice burn on Kylo’s thighs and ass more than once in the last couple months.

            “Good boy.”  Hux gives him another kiss and lets go of his hands, his heart aching to stay and finish what they started.

            Even on the coldest setting, the water isn’t enough to kill the fire in his belly for Kylo.

___

            First Order Export’s headquarters are on the thirty ninth floor of the Fett Tower – Hux hears the chaos from the thirty seventh, riding alone up in the elevator. 

            He’d barely had time to get dressed and get there, his foot pressed to the floorboard of his Ferrari the whole way.   All the way over he turned solutions over and over in his head, trying to devise the best strategy – and instead of being focused on that, he can’t think of anything but his husband’s warm, inviting body and his huge fucking cock.  Hux thought that maybe, just maybe his desire for Kylo would cool over time.

            Instead, it’s done nothing but grow hotter.

            _Hux, you’re thirty one, not some pimple faced adolescent.  Be a fucking adult and run your goddamn company._

He’s still trying to psyche himself up and clear his head as he strides through the doors at exactly three minutes til seven – everyone who’s supposed to be here is already in position.

            “An update, General.”  Hux doesn’t even mind the nickname as his secretary hands him the latest update – they’re Liberian, there are (so far) six of them and they’ve got one of the company’s flagships in custody – the _Vanderbilt,_ after the original founder of one of America’s greatest shipping lines (that was consequently bought out by Hux’s ancestors long before Hux was even born.)

            Hux scans the sheet of paper for the salient details – of course there’s a ransom demand for 300 million dollars, a call for American involvement in Liberia’s trade to cease, and so forth. 

            ‘There’s another thing sir.”  Hux’s secretary waits for him to finish reading before she continues on.  “There’s a television crew in your office.”

            Hux’s ire goes up another notch.  “How do they already know about this?”

            “They’re journalists, sir.”

            “That’s far too dignified a term for what they’re after.”  Hux squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath and makes sure his coat is buttoned.  “Do we have an official statement ready?”

            “We’ve not had time to put one together yet – I’m afraid you’re on your own.” 

            Hux starts walking to his office.  “I may need you to make a very, very important phone call – so stay close.”

            The image of Kylo’s naked body fades to the background of his mind for the moment, and Hux steels himself a little more as he strides into his office.  The TV crew is on their feet as soon as he walks in – he tires immensely of nosy journalists, ever since his father’s sudden death and Hux’s immediate ascension to the position of CEO – they still believe he murdered Brendol.

            Hux grows weary of disproving them.

            “Mr. Ren, can you tell us what’s-”  Hera Syndulla, WPHX’s senior correspondent – and one of Hux’s most trenchant enemies – shoves a microphone in his face before Hux is even halfway across the room, only to be stopped by Hux’s raised hand.

            “The extent of my knowledge of this situation extends as far as yours.  However, I can assure you that the situation is being resolved as quickly as possible.”

            “And the conditions of the ransom?  Will they be honored?”  Syndulla looks as though she _wants_ him to say no.  Pure spite makes up Hux’s mind for him, and the look on her face at his response is priceless.

            “I am prepared to empty the company’s coffers to bring my people to safety – no human life has a price on it.” 

            Syndulla’s eyes narrow just slightly, _you ginger son of a bitch_ in her striking green irises.  “And how quickly do you think they will make another move?”

            “They’re pirates, Miss Syndulla – my guess is as good as yours. Now if you’ll leave please, I have a crisis to resolve.”

            Hux opens the door for them himself.

            Chagrined, Hera and her pack of vultures leave slowly – Ezra, the cameraman, flips Hux off as the door shuts behind him.

            “Fucking nightmares,” Hux grumbles.  He sits down in his chair and right as he’s about to start forming more of a plan, his phone rings.

            It’s his secretary.

            “It’s D.C. sir – should I-”

            Hux cuts her off and stands ram rod straight.  “General Organa.”

            Even over the phone his mother-in-law sounds incredibly regal.  “Empty the company’s coffers, Armitage?  You’re starting to sound like the government.”  She calls him by his first name purely because she can – and Hux has never once tried to challenge her on it.

            “I said that mostly for Syndulla’s sake – but it did have a ring of truth to it.  Is there something I can aid you with?”  Hux is starting to sweat, not in the least bit from the heat.  Talking to Leia always makes him nervous.

            “Not at all – but I will trade you a favor.”

            “Anything, General.”

            “I have a Task Force about… fifteen miles away that I’m sure could be diverted to your cause.  Full complement of SEALs aboard that could very, very likely get your ship and crew out of harm’s way with no casualties.  An enticing offer, isn’t it?”

            Hux nods even though Leia can’t see him.  “Yes it does, ma’am.”

            “I will tell them to head north if you _and_ Ben come visit next month.  I’m getting old and would like to see him at least once more before they put me six feet under.”

            Hux would hardly call fifty nine old but he’s not about to argue with her.  “I…  should we meet you in Arlington or Annapolis?”

            “Whatever Ben wants – next month, Hux, and not any other time.”

            “You have my word, General.”  Convincing Kylo to go and see his mother is akin to asking a hurricane to change direction but this is serendipity at its finest – and Hux isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

            “Give him my love, Armitage.”  The line goes dead and Hux sits there for a full minute without moving, shell-shocked at that conversation; it just goes to show how gracious Leia can be when it comes to her family, something that Hux had to come to grips with when he married into the clan.  The Hux name isn’t exactly associated with warmth.

            When his phone rings again, he nearly jumps clear to the ceiling.

            “I like it when people call you Mr. Ren.”  It’s Kylo, sounding extremely turned on – thank God it wasn’t Snoke again.  “It reminds me of just how important you are.”

            Hux smiles and sits down in his chair.  “So you saw that?” 

            “Every second – Syndulla really wanted to get you, didn’t she?”  Kylo’s practically purring the words, and Hux is swallowing each one.  His arousal – which had ebbed just a little bit there – suddenly comes back and he has to grind the heel of his palm into his crotch.  It’s infuriating how easily Kylo can get him going.

            “She’s always out to get me, Kylo.  It’s a good thing I got rid of her when I did – your mother called right after.”

            “What did Leia want?”

            “Well, she’s intervening on my behalf.   The American Navy is about to solve the issue for us, I think.”

            Kylo sounds impressed enough.  “And what did she want in return?  More supplies?”

            “No – she wants us to spend time with her next month, and I told her we would.  I don’t think she was willing to concede ground on that issue, either.”

            Kylo’s sigh on the other end of the line is extremely put out and Hux hears him flop down on the soft leather of their couch.  “Only because she’s doing you a favor.”

            “If I recall, my darling, you did enjoy sneaking around her house the last time.”  Hux cups himself through his pants and lowers his voice.  “Remember?”

            Instead of a reply, Hux gets a picture message – it’s Kylo’s cock, shot from the underside, rock hard and leaking precome in a thick stream.  Hux gapes at it, licking his lips and feeling himself throb in return.

            “That wasn’t a response by the way – this is just what happened when I saw you on the TV.”

            Hux closes his eyes, tearing himself away from the image.  “I don’t have time for this right now, Kylo.”

            “I know – but I wanted you to- hold on, someone’s at the door.”

            Hux listens to his footsteps across the hardwood leading towards their front door.  “It’s the exterminator.”

            Hux had completely forgotten that he’d made that appointment last week – they’ve had an ongoing ant problem for a month now, and Hux had finally broken down to get it resolved.  “It had slipped my mind that they would be here today – and I asked them to fog, so I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.  I’m sorry, Kylo.”

            “Hey, don’t worry about it.  I need to head to the studio anyway.”  Hux hears the dryer open, Kylo obviously looking for something to put on.

            “Were you still naked?”

            “Bare-assed since you left this morning, Hux.”  The smile in Kylo’s voice make Hux’s spine tingle.  “Can’t bear the thoughts of putting anything on my skin but your hands today.”

            A moment later, another image – of Kylo in sweatpants, his cock bulging mightily.  “Think I’ll just keep these on for the rest of the day, babe.”

            Kylo hangs up and Hux spends a long time staring at his phone, wondering just how much more of his husband he’s going to be able to see today.

____

            Hux tries hard to get work done, in spite of Kylo’s messages and one of his ships still in dangerous waters.  It’s hard enough to concentrate anyway, but it’s barely noon and Hux already feels like he’s about to unravel.  Normally he handles crises without any trouble but this one still has him jumpy, and he’s barricaded himself in his office until he’s ready to make contact with anyone else.

            In spite of it all, he’s still _extremely_ horny.

            He had to lock his phone in the bottom drawer of his desk so that he’d stop looking at the pictures Kylo had sent him – not that it matters, because he’s committed them both to memory.  He has to keep drying his palms on his slacks, the heat lodged under his skin and making his belly ache with arousal, the same that had awakened him that morning.  Even a call from Snoke hadn’t been the deterrent he’d hoped for.

            He’s been staring at this spreadsheet for an hour now, trying his hardest to make sense of the numbers on the screen.  Even accounting for the successful rescue of the _Vanderbilt_ he’s still missing two thousand tons of produce from Florida – or maybe it is there, and he’s just too fucking distracted to notice.

            His secretary knocks on the door and sticks her head in, the only person Hux would allow to interrupt without notification.  “Would you like some lunch, sir?”

            Hux looks up at her and pushes his hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ears.  “My usual, please – and a bottle of water, the biggest you can find.”

            “I’ll be back soon.”

            Hux counts her departure as enough of an excuse for a break, and he saves his work.  Maybe his problem will become clearer after he’s eaten something – he did skip breakfast in his rush to get here, after all.

            He retrieves his phone from the drawer and goes to his private bathroom, his bladder urging him to hurry.  It’s not until he unzips his fly that he realizes that his underwear is completely soaked with precome – after he relieves himself he touches the damp fabric, having been leaking since Kylo sent him those pictures.

            It doesn’t take long for him to get hard again, and soon he’s leaning against the sink and stroking himself, having committed to get himself off before he has to go back to work – this is mostly so he can get something done, but he still feels bad about having told Kylo not to touch himself.

            His phone buzzes on the sink and lo and behold, it’s his husband.

            Well, kind of.

            It’s another picture, this time of Kylo’s lower body; his shirt is pulled up so that Hux sees a lot of ink and his treasure trail, dark and furry and perfect. It leads down into the thick forest of his pubes, blacker than the hair on his head and Hux can see all of them, Kylo’s thumb hooked in the waistband of his sweats so that Kylo can see the thick root of his cock – it makes his knees wobble, and he has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

            Another message a moment later – “are you busy?”

            Hux immediately dials Kylo’s number and he answers before it’s even started to ring.

            “No, I’m not.  Kylo,-”

            “I need to come so fucking bad, Daddy.”  Kylo’s voice is pure sin and sex, and Hux wants to be washed away in it.  “Can’t fucking think about anything else.”

            Hux has to swallow before he answers – Kylo doesn’t call him that often, and certainly not in the light of day.  “Are you alone, Kylo?”

            “In the supply closet.  I’m so fucking hard right now.”  Hux hears him shiver as he breathes, and he already knows how Kylo is stroking himself.  “Can’t stop fucking thinking about your cock, Hux, can’t stop… God, I want you inside me so fucking bad right now.”

            Hux listens for a moment, taking stock of his situation – he’s about to fucking come with Kylo over the phone, anything later be damned.  “How badly do you want it, Kylo?”

            “Bad, Daddy.”  Kylo’s deep voice purrs with desire, and Hux lets him hear him moan.  “Wanna suck you off under your desk and get you fucking wet.  Want it to hurt my jaw and make me cry – then I want you to fuck me so deep I can’t walk.”

            Hux smiles, precome now covering the skin of his thumb and forefinger – he’s on the edge, his orgasm teasing at his nerves – every time Kylo calls him “Daddy” an electric thrill goes right to his cock. “First I’d bend you over the desk – have to eat my sweet boy out before I fuck him.”

            “Are you stroking your big fucking cock?”  Kylo’s voice is getting higher and Hux hears it, the slick of his own precome as lube as Kylo touches himself. 

            “Just for you, Kylo.”  Hux slumps against the sink and looks down at himself; the head of his cock is dark purple, so swollen that his foreskin can’t quite cover all of it when he strokes up.  “I haven’t been able to work all morning, been thinking about my boy.”

            Hux swears he hear Kylo sob.  “I’m close, Hux, so fucking close.”

            “Me too, baby, just… I can feel your ass around me, squeezing me so fucking tight – I want that, Kylo, want to make you come on my cock and kiss you until you scream.”  Hux feels his balls draw up into his body and his pulse jump – Kylo’s moaning so loudly on the other end of the line that he has to be about two seconds from making a mess of himself.

            “Come with me pl… fucking shit, _Hux-”_

Hux’s come echoes loudly as it spatters on the tiles of his bathroom, having to bite his tongue to keep from making too much noise – not that he cares much, because Kylo’s being loud on the other end of the line and it’s exactly like when Hux is balls deep inside him – no doubt Phasma is having to explain to any patrons why they hear screaming.

            “I… I made a mess.”  Kylo is half-ashamed, half ready to laugh – and Hux smiles.  “I think I need to go.”

            “I did too, babe.”  Hux licks the ends of his fingers and savors himself – he’s sweet today.  “Wish you were here to lick me up.”

            He hears the pop of Kylo’s fingers leaving his mouth.  “Me too, Hux.  I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

            Just the implication makes Hux’s cock twitch again.  “Thank you, darling.”

            “I miss you, babe.”

            Hux’s secretary comes back with lunch right as Hux is sitting back down at his desk, the taste of come in his mouth as he starts to think about shipping weights once more.

___

            Night blankets New York and still the heat continues to wrap itself around Hux’s body.

            He’s still at his desk, everyone else having gone home three hours ago.  He’s long since taken off his jacket and loosened his tie, the sweat dripping down his neck making him lean forward in his chair so that his shirt doesn’t stick to his back nearly as bad.  He reaches for his coffee cup again, only to find that it’s empty; he’s had two pots all to himself since that afternoon.

            Hux stares at the bottom of the empty cup and frowns. 

            “I swear, it should just replenish itself.”  Hux takes another drag from his cigarillo and gets up, the blue, sweet smelling smoke following him as he goes over to pot and starts to make himself more.  He’s going to be here for at least another two hours, typing personal letters of thanks to the SEAL team and to the captain of the destroyer that rescued them, not to mention the backlog of other work that he’s still trying to catch up on. 

            He really wishes this wasn’t the first fifteen hour day he’s pulled in the last two weeks – it sucks and he really, really wants to go home to Kylo. He’s not heard from him since their… conversation… in the bathroom earlier, and Hux has been wondering ever since what became of him.  It’s entirely possible that he did end up having more than one or two clients today and he’s simply not had time to get back with Hux.

            It still doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss him terribly.

            That orgasm earlier hadn’t really slaked his lust, either – hell, he wants Kylo _more_ now.  He’s caught himself thinking about how he called him Daddy over the phone and it makes him feel absolutely _filthy_ from head to toe – and it’s justified, too.  Hux has been sporting a beard for a month now and has bulked up a little from his workout routine, making all of his suits fit a little more tightly.

            And then there’s the beard burn he keeps leaving on Kylo’s thighs and ass from eating him out that Kylo wears like a badge of honor.  That in itself makes Hux feel powerful.

            He sits back down at his desk while his coffee brews, taking up his cigarillo again as he goes back over the letter.  He corrects a couple mistakes and substitutes a couple words and right as he’s about to hit print, someone knocks on his door.

            “It’s open,” Hux calls – who the hell could it be?

            Hux’s jaw drops as Kylo enters the room – he’s dripping with sweat, his hair is windblown and in spite of his tanktop and sweatpants, he could be naked – none of it leaves much to the imagination.  Even from here Hux can smell the road and exhaust on him –he’s been on his motorcycle.

            “Fuck me.”

            Hux doesn’t need to be told twice.

            He nearly trips over himself – but desperation keeps him from falling.  Kylo rushes to meet him halfway and when they collide it’s like two storms meeting, combining to create this glorious mess; Hux kisses him so hard that his lips feel like they’re starting to bruise.

            Kylo’s sloppy-wet with his kisses, tongue continually sliding over Hux’s, in and out of his mouth, licking his lips, teeth – everywhere.  Hux lets him taste, lets him put his hands all over his body, under his clothes – whatever Kylo can get to.  Hux doesn’t take but a second to push Kylo’s sweatpants down past his ass and out comes Kylo’s big fucking cock, leaking precome and leaving little damp spots all over the front of Hux’s pants and shirt.

            “Have you worn underwear today _at all?”_ Hux cups his ass and thighs, groping and squeezing as he pleases – and Kylo just presses closer to him.

            “Couldn’t stand anything being that close to my skin.  Lot of people started, Hux, but I didn’t let them touch me.   ‘S only you that gets to do that.”

            Hux growls as he bites Kylo’s neck – “damn right you’re mine.”  Kylo moans into another kiss and Hux lifts him, all 190 pounds, and carries him over to the window sill, Kylo’s legs wrapped around his waist so he doesn’t fall – like hell if Hux would let him slip.  He kisses him all ten steps that it takes to get there; Kylo doesn’t even react as his bare ass touches the cool surface of the sill.

            Hux finishes taking his sweats off and tosses them across the room, leaving him in his tank top and All Stars.  “Been thinking about this all fucking day, Kylo.”  Hux runs his fingers up the insides of Kylo’s thighs, his intentions crystal clear.  “Been thinking about this sweet, tight ass since I set foot in my office.”

            “God… Hux, fucking _touch me._ ”  Kylo pulls himself forward and Hux does, starts to circle his fingers around Kylo’s hole – only to find his access blocked.

            He looks down and there inside Kylo’s ass is a plug – a shiny red one with a large, gold “H” stamped on it.

            “Oh my God,” Hux whispers.  His arousal surges and Kylo noses at his cheek to kiss him.

            “So you don’t forget, Daddy.”

            Hux kisses him so hard that Kylo bites his lip and blood wells up and leaks from the corner of his mouth – damn right Kylo is his, and no one else’s.

            Kylo doesn’t break the kiss as he gets Hux’s pants undone, pushing them down with his hands and then his feet, his long, strong fingers closing around Hux’s cock and stroking as he licks the blood from the inside of Hux’s mouth.  Hux groans, feeling precome leak out as Kylo pulls at his foreskin; this isn’t going to last long at _all._

            “We need to move, Kylo.”  Hux shades his voice with urgency – and Kylo spreads his legs even further.

            “’S exactly why I got this.”  Kylo pulls the plug out of himself and holy fuck it’s _huge_  - his hole is over prepared for Hux and Hux wants to eat him the fuck out, get his tongue in there and make Kylo scream – except he doesn’t get the chance, because Kylo’s already grabbing his cock and guiding him in.

            It’s a little too late to be concerned about people watching or listening – but Hux just doesn’t fucking care, not with the incredible, too-hot clench of Kylo’s body around him.  He has one hand braced against the window for support and the other on Kylo’s throat, Kylo’s head tilted back and a great big smile on his face.  Hux’s brain is complete mush right now, and it liquefies even further when Kylo closes his legs around him and pulls him balls fucking deep.

            “Better?”  Hux rubs his beard against Kylo’s smooth cheek and nips at his jaw.

            “Not yet.” 

            Kylo rocks Hux against him, and Hux thinks the world might come to an end.  He has to mentally count to five to get himself under control and even then it’s a fight.  Kylo’s got him wrapped around his fingers and Hux fucking knows it.

            Hux leans into another kiss as his hand comes up to hold Kylo’s jaw in his fingers, getting a feel for just how fast he can fuck him right now – Kylo moans as he starts to thrust, in, out, in, out, picking up speed until he’s found that just right rhythm.  Kylo keeps one hand on the back of Hux’s neck and the other on his cock, jerking himself off so tightly that Hux fears he might hurt himself.

            “Look so fucking hot like this, Kylo.”  Hux slows down just a little and makes Kylo look at him.  “Desperate to get off, legs spread so fucking wide – and those fucking pictures earlier - all I could do to not come in my pants.”  Hux licks his mouth and tugs Kylo closer to him.

            Kylo groans as Hus finds his prostate, nailing him dead center and making his toes curl inside his shoes.  “I’d have licked you clean, Hux.  God I wanted you so fucking bad after  you were on TV.  Wanted you to fuck me right there over the back of the couch.”  Kylo bunches his knees up and it changes the angle completely, Hux right on that sweet spot and every time he fucks back in, Kylo gets louder and louder, making the window pane shake – Hux just hopes that it’s up to code and he and Kylo don’t go tumbling to their demise –but what a hell of a way to go it would be.

            “God, Kylo, I’m so fucking _close-_ ”  Kylo clenches around him and Hux’s whole being shakes – he might just die anyway, if Kylo keeps that up.

            “C’mon Daddy, come in my ass for me.”  Kylo strokes his hair and jerks his cock even harder, fat and wet in his hand and all it takes is one beholding look from Hux – they both come so hard that it makes Hux see white behind his closed eyes, buried deep in Kylo and letting each wave of pleasure carry him out to sea.

            Hux collapses against Kylo and breathes in, his face buried in his neck – he’s still inside him, too.  “Fuck.”

            “Maybe in a minute, babe, I’m still coming.”  Kylo convulses with the aftershocks and Hux helps by biting at his nipples through his shirt, tonguing his piercings and making Kylo moan weakly.

            “Don’t move.”  Hux holds his breath as he pulls out of Kylo and bends down; his hole is a mess, dark hair laying flat with lube and come, stuck fast to Kylo’s skin.  Hux licks up Kylo’s thighs and then plunges his tongue into his ass, making Kylo scream and squirm.  Hux eats him out until all he tastes is Kylo’s body and his own come, the whole mess coating his chin and beard.

            He kisses every fucking bit of it back to Kylo until the narrow confine of the window sill starts to hurt Kylo’s back – and Hux carries him over to his desk chair and holds him in his lap, stroking his hair.

            “So… how mad do you think Leia would be if we fucked in every room of that lake house?”  Hux kisses Kylo’s jaw and closes his eyes, glad to finally be holding his sated husband in his arms.

            “Oh, absolutely livid – I jerked off in most of them when I was younger.  Only one I didn’t get was her bedroom.  She’s got a waterbed, Hux – think we can handle that?”

            After being married to Kylo, Hux is pretty certain he can handle _anything._     

           

           

 


End file.
